Gold
Golds are the highest level of caste within the Society of Red Rising. They are humanity's fiercely intelligent rulers, their physique tend to be larger than those of other castes, perhaps even Obsidians. There are about 40 million Golds in the Society. Golds were originally created to shepherd lower colors out into the solar system to colonize planets. They were bred to withstand the harsher environments of space while being able to organize and lead the lower colors as they established colonies for use by humans on Earth. The very first Gold ancestors had normal eyes and wore golden uniforms.Golden Son, Chapter 46 Iron Golds were the Old Conquerors that conquered Earth with their battleships and established the Society throughout the solar system. This was in rebellion against Earth who the Golds felt were taking advantage of them by having them do all the "leg work" while other countries and companies on Earth profited. Golds are genetically enhanced to be superior to a "standard" human. Their bone density is 5 times stronger then average bone along with an increased tensile strength in their tendons, ligaments and muscle fibers. They can hold their breath for at least 5 minutes and have increased cognitive capabilities which is further enhanced by brain implants. Additionally they all are of a height of at least 2 meters (6.5 feet) or taller. To be under 2 meters is considered short among Golds. They have golden irises, gold/blonde hair and the golden sigil on the back of each hand. Their skin color however can vary from black to olive to white. Due to their superior physique, Golds tend to live longer than humans of Old Earth, and the Carvers' cell rejuvenation therapy increases their lifespan further still. For example, Lorn's father lived to 163 without any cell rejuvenation. This also means that even Golds considered to be elderly are still fearsome in battle, for example, the Stonesides are all over 70 years old yet none dare to cross them. A lower color will often refer to a Gold as either Domina ''or Dominus (depending on gender, woman and man respectively), or in the case of a group of Golds refer to them as ''Dominii. Classes By genetics *'Aureate' - Golds are of the species Aureate. They are derogatorily referred to as Goldbrows by the lower Castes. *'Bronze' - The lower stock of the Gold caste. *'Pixie' - The gluttons of Gold society. Those who just party without care for politics or their own health. Derogatory term used to insult Golds with less standing. By accomplishment/rank *'Peerless Scarred' - Peerless Scarred are Golds who have survived and conquered the Institute *'Shamed' - The Golds that did poorly at the Institute, and are usually sent to the fringes of the Solar System for exhausting administrative duties. genAlt Mentioned during Darrow's carving and other characters reference to the carving, Golds were genetically modified to be vastly superior to the other colors. List of known Gold Houses * House Aktler * House Andromedus - The dead family of which Darrow impersonated. * House Aphrodite * House Aquillus * House Arcos * House Augustus * House Barca * House Bellona * House Bretta * House Caan * House Carthii * House Celinius * House Celintus * House Cern * House Cerana * House Cordovan * House Corvo * House Cylus - Former ruling house of Mars. * House Daan * House Drusilla * House Fabii * House Falthe * House Faran * House Grecco * House Grimmus * House Janus * House Julii * House Ladros * House Lagalos * House Lune * House Lux * House Norvo * House Raa * House Rath * House Rein * House San * House Sarna * House Saud * House Savag * House Sejanus * House Severus * House Severus-Julii * House Speranta * House Tanus * House Telemanus * House Thorne * House Trachus * House Valii * House Valii-Rath * House Vardan * House Velocitor * House Vitruvius * House Volox * House Votum List of Golds An incomprehensive list of Golds is as follows (note that some names will be repeated). Prominent characters' names are emboldened. Darrow's allies * Virginia au Augustus - Darrow's political negotiator and love interest, also known as Mustang * Victra au Julii - A lieutenant of the Sons of Ares * Kavax au Telemanus **'Daxo au Telemanus' - Kavax's son **[[Thraxa au Telemanus|'Thraxa au Telemanus']] - Kavax's daughter * Sevro au Barca - Darrow's best friend, leader of the Howlers, Gold leader of the Sons of Ares **Clown - Male Howler, real name unknown **Pebble - Female Howler, real name unknown **Screwface - Male Howler, real name unknown **Rotback - Male Howler, real name unknown, killed shortly after Darrow's Iron Rain **Weed - Male Howler, real name unknown, killed shortly after Darrow's Iron Rain **Harpy - Female Howler, real name Daria, killed during Darrow's Iron Rain **Sleepy - A Red Howler, real name and gender unknown * Tactus au Rath - Wayward follower of Darrow, executed by Lorn au Arcos Leaders of the Society * Octavia au Lune - the Sovereign of the Society **'Lysander au Lune' - Octavia's grandson * Adrius au Augustus - ArchGovernor of Mars, also known as The Jackal **'Nero au Augustus' - Adrius and Virginia's father and predecessor Olympic Knights * Fitchner au Barca - the Rage Knight prior to his betrayal and death; founder of the Sons of Ares, father of Sevro **'Lorn au Arcos' - Fitchner's predecessor, killed by The Jackal and Lilath during Darrow's Triumph * Aja au Grimmus - the Protean Knight, personal bodyguard of the Sovereign and student of Lorn * Cassius au Bellona - the Morning Knight * Other unnamed knights Military leaders and Praetorians * Magnus au Grimmus - Arch Imperator, commander of the Scepter Armada, father of Aja au Grimmus, better known as the Ash Lord * Tiberius au Bellona - Imperator of the Society's Sixth Fleet and former head of House Bellona * Roque au Fabii - Imperator of the Sword Armada * Legatus - Captain of the Praetorians * Antonia au Severus–Julii - Praetor First Class of the Fifth and Sixth Legions * Lilath au Falthe - The Jackal's companion and leader of the Boneriders **Cyriana au Tanus - A Bonerider lieutenant, former Howler, also known as Thistle **Vixus au Sarna - A Bonerider lieutenant Moon Lords and family * Romulus au Raa - Sovereign of the Rim and ArchGovernor of Io, ally of Nero au Augustus **Dido au Raa - Romulus' wife. **Revus au Raa - Romulus' father, killed during The Triumph **Vela au Raa - Romulus' sister **Diomedes au Raa - Romulus' son **Seraphina au Raa - Romulus' daughter Politicians * Moira au Grimmus - Chief Politico, Aja's sister * Pliny au Velocitor - Head Politico of House Augustus * Agrippina au Julii - Head of House Julii, mother of Victra and Antonia Prominent House members House Bellona * Julius au Bellona - Former head of house Bellona, Tiberius' father **Iona au Bellona - Youngest daughter of Julius, first wife and uxoricide victim of Nero au Augustus * Tiberius au Bellona - Head of house Bellona up until Golden Son **Julia au Bellona - Wife of Tiberius **'Karnus au Bellona' - Eldest son of Tiberius **'Cassius au Bellona' - Son of Tiberius, Twin brother of Julian **'Julian au Bellona' - Twin brother of Cassius, killed by Darrow during The Passage * Kellan au Bellona - Tiberius' nephew * Cagney au Bellona - Tiberius' niece, murdered by Tactus au Rath House Augustus * Nero au Augustus - Head of house Augustus up until Golden Son **Claudius au Augustus - Elder son of Nero, killed during a fight with Karnus au Bellona **'Adrius au Augustus' - See above **'Virginia au Augustus' - See above **Leto au Augustus - Ward and disciple of Nero, decapitated by Karnus au Bellona House Arcos * Lorn au Arcos **Brutus au Arcos - Lorn's youngest son, son-in-law of Octavia au Lune and father of Lysander Darrow's Classmates at The Institute * (See relevant article) References es:Dorados Category:HighColors